


Difensori centrali

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [32]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, ale is with sinisa, but the story is on leo and ale, how it works a friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Come si forma un'amicizia specie se all'inizio è un autentico disastro? Ale ha la testa piena di pregiudizi su Leo, colpa di tutte le pressioni che riceve a destra e sinistra. Leo dal canto suo non è un master nel gestire certe situazioni e così fra i due inizialmente non è facile, ma poi Ale è Ale e riuscirà a capire cos'è che lo infastidisce di Leo e ad aiutarlo a modificarsi.La fic fa parte della serie 'Milan il ritorno', perciò segue una certa storyline.





	1. Il coperchio che non si chiude più

**Author's Note:**

> Seconda fic della stagione 2017/18 per la serie ‘Milan il Ritorno’. Se c’è qualcuno che non ha letto le precedenti dovrebbe sapere che ormai in questa serie Alessio sta con Sinisa, sono la mia OTP, niente me li farà separare. Ma io sono una sadica e amo incasinare le cose, perciò c’è solo da leggere le molte fic che ho già scritto per questa stagione e vedere che succede. In ‘Anno nuovo casini nuovi’ ho presentato i personaggi, in questa di 3 capitoli i protagonisti saranno Alessio e Leo. Guardiamo come si è evoluto il loro rapporto che inizialmente non era roseo o almeno così certe voci ci volevano far credere. Io che sono una persona terribile, ho voluto usare questa ipotetica situazione per lavorare sulla loro interazione. Fic pronta e solo da postare e leggere, un capitolo a settimana circa. Per sapere quando, basta seguirmi su FB. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

DIFENSORI CENTRALI

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo2.jpg)

  
1\. UN COPERCHIO CHE NON SI CHIUDE PIÙ  
  
Alessio si era perfettamente accorto della presenza di Leo, ma ovviamente faceva perfettamente apposta a non calcolarlo.   
Le cuffie Beats sulle orecchie rimandavano musica house a tutto volume, andando lui a momenti, se ascoltava cosa ritmata e rumorosa significava che era arrabbiato e infastidito, mentre se era di buon umore gli piaceva la musica leggera, qualche cantautore italiano tipo Tiziano Ferro per esempio.   
Quella volta ascoltava Wolfgang Gartner che gli rincretiniva completamente il cervello, così almeno non riusciva a capire quanto infastidito fosse dall’esistenza di Leo nel mondo ed in particolare nella sua squadra.   
Una volta tornato in squadra dopo la pausa per il ginocchio aveva sperato le cose fossero migliori, ma erano anche peggiorate ed ora il risultato era che lo ignorava più che poteva per non trasformarsi improvvisamente in Sinisa e mandarlo apertamente a cagare.  
Per lui non era facile specie perché aveva sempre il suddetto che parlava male di lui.   
Quel giorno erano arrivati prima di tutti, Alessio perché faceva più riscaldamento per via del ginocchio guarito da poco, ma era la prima volta che anche Leo arrivava così presto, Alessio era già nello spogliatoio ed era seduto nel proprio angolo con le cuffie alle orecchie nella playlist ‘house’. Si tolse la giacca continuando poi a trafficare col cellulare in tutta fingendo di avere in atto una conversazione importantissima con qualcuno per non calcolarlo, ma la cosa funzionò poco.   
Dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio ed ignoramenti vari, si sentì togliere le cuffie dalle orecchie con un gesto deciso.   
Alessio lo guardò seccato con l’istinto di spingerlo malamente, ma si frenò.   
La sua parte romana scalpitava per uscire in quel momento e Sinisa nella sua testa non aiutava. Sinisa era diventato una sorta di animale guida. Bestia nel suo caso.  
\- Che c’è? - Chiese spicciolo.   
\- Io e te abbiamo dei problemi? Mi pareva che in Cina ci fossimo lascati bene, mi sono scusato per la mia invadenza, poi sei tornato in squadra e mi ignori come se avessi la peste! Che problemi ci sono? - Alessio sperava di essere convincente nell’alzare le spalle e fingere di non capire di cosa parlasse.   
\- Non so che intendi... io non ho niente! - Stava per rimettersi le cuffie quando Leo gliele prese del tutto e gliele posò con aria risoluta, poi le mani alte in segno di ‘ti prego’.   
Alessio stava per dargli davvero quella spinta ma poi sospirò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli diede un’ultima possibilità per non seccarlo più.   
\- Non sono stupido! Forse ti sta sulle palle il fatto che io abbia voluto venire qua? Ti senti minacciato nel tuo posto da titolare perché c’è anche Mateo? - Musacchio non rientrava minimamente nelle sue preoccupazioni.   
\- Mateo? No, non c’entra niente questo! - Poi si rese conto di aver appena confermato la cosa e se ne pentì vedendolo vittorioso puntargli il dito.   
\- Però lo ammetti che c’è qualcosa! - Allora Leo diventò più mastino di prima e senza nemmeno cambiarsi per iniziare l’allenamento personale, continuò il terzo grado.   
\- Non è niente, sono tornato da poco, mi sento indietro e nervoso, devo recuperare la mia forma e tutti si aspettano grandi cose da noi e il mister non ci dà sempre spazio insieme oppure succede sempre qualcosa che ci divide ed io... - Alessio cercando disperatamente di mascherare il vero motivo per cui era seccato, si mise a parlare troppo dando un’idea diversa da quel che era. Leo rimase colpito e sorpreso.   
\- Sei preoccupato perché pensi che non riusciremo a lavorare bene insieme come dovremmo e come tutti si aspettano? -   
Alessio si strinse nelle spalle, era il male minore. Molto meglio che pensasse questo.   
\- Sì... - Era un ‘sì’ incerto, così Leo si sedette vicino a lui anche se non era il suo posto e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle cercando di confortarlo.   
E di nuovo lì a toccarlo. Alessio si tese cercando di non sbuffare. Odiava essere toccato. Cioè da lui. Perché gli sembrava avesse un secondo fine o che desse per scontata la loro unione forzata.   
\- È la pressione, la soffro anche io solo che non posso certo mostrarlo in giro. -   
\- Tu hai voluto tutto questo... - Gli fece notare Alessio guardandolo da vicino, ancora non mollava la presa.   
\- Beh, la raccontano in modo un po’ diverso... - Alessio inarcò le sopracciglia così Leo finalmente lo mollò ma rimase lì. - Cercavo nuovi stimoli e traguardi, volevo andare via dalla Juve per... beh, vari problemi e motivazioni e... -   
“Sì, che volevi essere più protagonista, forse!” Pensò cattivo Alessio senza dire nulla.   
\- E mi hanno proposto il Milan. Mi fanno ‘ti piacerebbe aiutarlo a tornare grande? Sarebbe molto prestigioso ed una bella sfida!’ Ed io ‘beh certo... il Milan è il Milan... è in un momento difficile ma essere nella rosa che lo riporta in alto sarebbe una sfida eccezionale!’ - Alessio odiava la sua loquacità, perché doveva raccontare sempre mille cose personali? Lo stava per mandare a quel paese e cambiarsi, ma ricordava che l’ultima volta che erano rimasti mezzi nudi in una camera, Leo aveva avuto un’erezione che era riuscito a strofinargli addosso. Così rimase fermo a maledire l’universo.   
\- Insomma, poi mi hanno chiesto se mi sarebbe piaciuto essere il nuovo capitano ed io ‘cazzo sì, bello!’ Ma non è che pensavo parlassero sul serio, sapevo che il capitano era Riccardo e di solito non si toglie così malamente la fascia. Prima che potessi dire altro ero il capitano del Milan e dovevo inventarmi qualcosa in conferenza stampa, che potevo dire? È un onore essere il capitano e trasmetterò la mia forza mentale e la mia voglia di vincere a tutto il gruppo, cercherò di trascinarli nelle vittorie. Insomma, io sono fatto così. Precipitoso ed entusiasta. Vivo al massimo ogni cosa che mi capita... -   
“E sei maledettamente egocentrico e narcisista!” Pensò esasperato Alessio che aveva una crisi d’ansia a sentirlo parlare tanto di sé.   
\- Ma sento la pressione. La sento eccome. Non è che l’ho cercato, mi è capitato e l’ho accettato, poi i media fanno presto a far sembrare le cose come vogliono. Io a quel punto non potevo certo dire che non volevo questo ruolo, ormai ero nel club... -   
“Potevi ridimensionare le cose dicendo che non eri sicuro di prenderti una tale responsabilità, perché te l’hanno chiesto e non l’hai voluto tu. Sarebbe stato diverso. Hai detto che sei contento di accettare questa responsabilità perché sei in grado di sopportarla.”  
Ma ancora una volta si morse la lingua ammirandosi per la propria riuscita.   
\- È difficile per tutti e ti capisco se senti la pressione, siamo nell’occhio del ciclone, in pratica. Potenzialmente la migliore coppia di difensori... come si fa a non subire la pressione? -   
“E grazie per aver aggiunto un altro problema agli altri! Fanculo!”   
Per Alessio il problema era rappresentato solo dall’esistenza di Leo, ma ora ovviamente il problema era anche rappresentato dal dover dimostrare di essere la migliore coppia di centrali difensori d’Italia.   
“Se non lo uccido mi rovina l’esistenza!”  
Il lato romano scalpitava, non sapeva quanto sarebbe riuscito a tenerlo buono.   
\- Ma ne usciremo insieme, no? Siamo qua insieme e giocheremo insieme. - Concluse Leo incoraggiante con un sorriso tornando a cingergli le spalle con un braccio. Alessio voleva vomitare da quei discorsi costruiti e per nulla spontanei.   
Il suo problema era che Leo non era vero, era costruito. Si era fatto quel ruolo di capitano trascinatore, il guru che ha a cuore tutti, che li guida e dà consigli, ma lui non era davvero così.  
Probabilmente era solo la propria idea di capitano, aveva sempre pensato che un capitano dovesse essere quello e lo faceva, ma non lo era davvero.   
Come dirgli che gli dava fastidio quello?   
Alessio decise che era più facile sorridere e accettare gli incoraggiamenti. Così lo ringraziò titubante.   
\- Ma sì che ce la faremo, è solo che siamo partiti da poco e non è facile per nessuno, ma il tempo ci aiuterà. - Cercò di metterla facile, ma non lo era molto. Leo sorrise e strinse la presa, Ale evitò il bacio sulla guancia per un pelo grazie al telefono che suonava per una chiamata.   
Sinisa arrivò a salvarlo in corner, sollevato di leggere nel display ‘lo scemo’, sgusciò via velocissimo da Leo e scampò alla sua bocca.   
“Vorrei proprio sapere che diavolo vuole da me. Non deve obbligarsi a farsi piacere il sottoscritto solo perché dobbiamo essere forti ed affiatati. Non so che diavolo ha nella sua mente malata, ma giuro che se non la smette di soffocarmi lo uccido!”  
Certamente non poteva dire proprio tutto a Sinisa altrimenti in un’ora di auto era lì e faceva opera di smembramento in stile Hannibal.   
Se la doveva cavare da solo, ma temeva il modo in cui ne sarebbe uscito, perché si conosceva.   
  
Alessio, il politicamente corretto, stava per perdere la sua filosofia di vita. Voleva andare d’accordo con tutti, solitamente ci riusciva, ma più vedeva Leo sforzarsi di costruirsi un personaggio che non era reale, più gli montava la bile e quando in campo Leo fece l’ennesimo errore di calcolo valendo poi un goal ed anche il risultato intero, Ale sbottò cedendo al famoso lato romano.   
Non lo insultò, ma ebbe un evidente moto di stizza proprio contro di lui brontolando un chiaro e cristallino ‘sì, ma cazzo!’ Di troppo.  
Di solito quando un compagno sbagliava e da quello derivava un goal, non lo si rimproverava ma si sosteneva per evitare che quello diventasse un macigno e poi una montagna, impedendogli di giocare bene.  
Ale però non frenò la lingua, se ne pentì subito perché Leo già molto sotto pressione di suo, sentendosi rimproverare proprio da lui gli andò vicino a muso duro a chiedergli cosa avesse.   
\- Beh? Che hai da dire? - Ale sospirò e a quel punto si trovò ad un bivio.   
Gettare acqua sul fuoco e fare retromarcia o tirare tutto fuori, litigarci una volta per tutte come si doveva e poi ricostruire da zero?   
Ale odiava litigare, quelle con Sinisa gli bastavano e lo sfinivano. Era polemico, ma odiava litigare seriamente. Era un po’ contraddittorio.   
\- Niente, niente! Giochiamo e vediamo di non prendere altri goal! - Borbottò a denti stretti correndo verso la propria posizione a sinistra della porta. Leo però lo afferrò istintivo per il braccio e proprio in piena partita e davanti a tutti, compagni, allenatore, media e tifosi, insistette:  
\- In una squadra non c’è il tu ma solo il noi! Se uno sbaglia è colpa di tutti, chiaro? È così che funziona! -   
\- Eh certo, ma io stavo marcando l’altro, non è che potevo correre dal tuo che ti sei perso per strada! -   
Leo stava per ribattere chiaramente alterato, fu Gigio a gridargli contro e spingerli uno per parte:   
\- È MICA QUESTO IL MOMENTO?! - questo bastò a far mollare momentaneamente la presa a Leo, ma entrambi sapevano che ormai il coperchio era stato tolto e visto tutto quel che ci aveva spinto a forza Alessio, era chiaro che non sarebbe finita bene.   
  
Infatti, come pronosticato, il secondo round ebbe luogo negli spogliatoi, per fortuna lontano dagli occhi dei media, comunque non da quelli del mister che per fortuna non arrivò subito.   
\- Credo che qua sfugga il concetto di squadra! Qua non esiste il gruppo, ecco perché quando le cose sono difficili non funzioniamo! Era la Roma, ma questo non ci giustifica a giocare così! - Cominciò Leo a tutti. Alessio sollevò gli occhi al cielo cercando di mordersi la lingua, gli altri zitti a sentire la giusta predica. Se si perdeva bisognava essere rimproverati, anche se tutti pensavano che lui fosse l’ultimo a poterlo fare. - Qua invece se uno sbaglia si punta il dito, non lo si conforta! Io sono abituato che se uno sbaglia, sbagliamo tutti! - Continuò arrabbiato senza rivolgersi direttamente ad Alessio. - Però finché non capirete che siamo tutti insieme là dentro, quando servirà vincere, non riusciremo a farlo! Qua non esiste il gruppo, ecco cosa c’è! - Così Alessio esasperato gettò l’asciugamano insieme alla maglia e a torso nudo si alzò davanti a lui in piena esplosione romana, aveva appena riabbracciato un suo quasi ex a cui rimaneva legatissimo, Alessandro Florenzi, e tutti i sentimenti confusi che aveva sempre provato per lui erano tornati, si sentiva agitato ed il tutto era condito dalla sconfitta.   
\- Hai finito di atteggiarti? La storia del gruppo è ridicola visto che in realtà ce l’hai con me! Loro non c’entrano! - Si mangiò per un pelo la parola ‘codardo’ che gli si era formata nella testa, ma in quel momento il silenzio fu ancora più impressionante, specie considerando che erano in uno spogliatoio, in uno stadio, e che il silenzio lì dentro era impossibile.   
Leo lo guardò sorpreso e probabilmente ne aveva così tante da dire che non sapeva da cosa cominciare, ma le stava vagliando perché sapeva di non poterle dire tutte e nemmeno come gli si erano formate su. Ale alzò il mento.   
\- Avanti, perché non litighi con me? Vuoi insultarmi perché ti ho richiamato in partita? Alessandro dovevi tenerlo tu ed invece era completamente solo perché tu non eri nemmeno nella nostra area, non eri neanche lì vicino! Dove cazzo eri? -   
\- Ale, Ale... - Si mise in mezzo Riccardo il quale sentiva sempre forte il ruolo di capitano che gli era stato portato via. Gli mise una mano sul petto per farlo indietreggiare, ma Leo avanzò spedito partendo in quarta proprio verso di lui, con cui effettivamente ce l’aveva sul serio.   
\- No no lascia che parli, è vero non sono tornato in tempo, ma non è che difendono solo i centrali e gli altri possono bersi un thè! -   
\- I DIFENSORI SIAMO NOI, DANNAZIONE! SE UNO DI NOI NON È NEMMENO IN AREA PERCHÉ PREFERISCE FARE L’ATTACCANTE COME DIAVOLO SI PRESUPPONE CHE LI CONTENIAMO NEI CONTROPIEDI? - Ale era completamente esploso e Riccardo stentava a tenerlo perché voleva andargli fisicamente contro, spingerlo e dargli anche un pugno.  
I piccoli ammutoliti, Riccardo che non era uno che urlava non sapeva da cosa iniziare ed il mister sarebbe entrato a momenti.   
\- GLI ERRORI LI FACCIAMO TUTTI, NON POSSIAMO SCHIERARCI UNO CONTRO L’ALTRO! -   
\- NOI DOBBIAMO PRENDERCI LE NOSTRE RESPONSABILITÀ, QUANDO IO SBAGLIO SONO IL PRIMO A DIRLO INVECE DI DIRE SBAGLIA UNO SBAGLIANO TUTTI! NO CAZZO! COSÌ NON SI CRESCE! -   
\- ADESSO BASTA! - A fermare Alessio versione romano furioso ci arrivò Ignazio versione nazista, il solo che in quei casi aveva polso sufficiente per ammazzare tutti seduta stante.   
Finalmente Alessio si fermò e si zittì e smise di spingere contro Riccardo per arrivare a Leo, Leo indietreggiò e lo guardò.   
\- QUESTE COSE NON DEVONO ESISTERE! SE CI SONO PROBLEMI FRA DI VOI LI RISOLVETE FUORI DI QUA! OGGI ABBIAMO PERSO, OGNUNO PENSI ALLE PROPRIE COLPE! VERGOGNATEVI, CAZZO! - Ignazio aggiunse anche un bel calcio ad un borsone che volò e si rovesciò per terra, poi diede una manata alla porta che spalancò con un tonfo, per un pelo non finì sul muso di Vincenzo accorso sentendo le urla.   
Il mister subentrò ad Ignazio in un silenzio di tomba, ma dalle facce di tutti era chiaro che era appena successo qualcosa, fu Riccardo a farsi avanti sminuendo la cosa che invece era piuttosto grave.   
\- Sono molto tesi e arrabbiati per la sconfitta. Non è successo nulla di grave. - Ovviamente li avrebbe sempre coperti, da brava mamma. Il papà, invece, era andato a cercare una mazza chiodata con cui punirli. Stili completamente diversi.   
Vincenzo li guardò tutti e capì che dovevano aver litigato Leo ed Ale e puntandoli col dito, li richiamò fuori.  



	2. Piccoli spiragli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ale e Leo hanno litigato e sembrano più lontani ed inconciliabili che mai, sarà possibile per loro trovare un punto d'incontro?

*Ecco il secondo capitolo, il prossimo è l'ultimo di questa fic. Leo ed Ale hanno litigato come matti davanti a tutti e nonostante gli sforzi dei loro compagni, è arrivato mister Montella ed ora sono lì a colloquio con lui. Sarà in grado di aiutarli a trovare un punto d'incontro oppuere nessuno può fare qualcosa? Volevo dire che se qualcuno legge queste fic per la prima volta e vuole capire che è successo prima, ho fatto una pagina che è una specie di guida (che arricchirò, ma per il momento è già utile così). La pagina è '[Milan il Ritorno](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/le_torture_di_akane/milan-il-ritorno.html)'. Mentre come sempre per sapere quando pubblico o contattarmi e farmi domande, o sapere cosa scrivo e quali altri passioni ho, basta seguire [la mia pagina su FB](https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/). Buona lettura. Baci Akane*  
  
2\. PICCOLI SPIRAGLI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo7.png)

  
Appena messo piede fuori, Ale era già in versione mite e pentita, come la maggior parte della gente lo vedeva.  
\- È colpa mia. Lui non c'entra, ero nervoso e fuori luogo, è da quando sono tornato in campo che lo sono e lo abbiamo visto tutti. Chiedo scusa, a tutti quanti, a Leo per primo. Non avrei dovuto vomitargli addosso tutto il mio stress. Accetterò ogni punizione che vorrà assegnarmi. - citare la parola punizione gli fece venire in mente Sinisa il quale l'avrebbe applaudito.   
Vincenzo e Leo lo guardavano stupiti del suo veloce dietrofront e così il mister che comunque non era nel suo stile essere severo, sospirò e scosse la testa esasperato.  
-Voglio solo che troviate il modo di convivere e andare d'accordo... Perché... Perché non diventate compagni di stanza e passate un po' di tempo insieme? Spesso è solo mancanza di conoscenza. Voi due siete i difensori centrali, al di là del modulo che useremo serve affiatamento e se litigate fra di voi non arrivate da nessuna parte. Contiamo tutti su di voi, dovete sostenervi l'un l'altro. -  
Alessio strinse le labbra sperando che non lo mettesse come un ordine.  
\- Ho detto che è colpa mia, non c'entra Leo o il nostro rapporto... - Vincenzo però si fece severo e si raddrizzò cambiando tono:   
\- Vediamo di capirci. Voi diventerete compagni di camera e passerete del tempo insieme. Ora andate. -   
Alessio stava per ribattere tornando il romano incosciente di prima e Leo riconoscendolo lo afferrò per il braccio e con un sorriso da damerino accettò, si scusò col mister e trascinò Ale prima di fargli riaprire bocca.  
\- Saremo una coppia perfetta per la fine della stagione! -  
Strillò allegramente tornando negli spogliatoi. All'interno sull'angolo più isolato, Leo trattenne Ale facendosi serio:  
\- Devi imparare a controllare quel tuo lato, finché hai davanti un collega è un conto, ma col mister... Sei impazzito? - Alessio riconobbe di essere appena stato salvato da lui, così annuendo si scusò e lo ringraziò ancora chiudendosi in un ostinato mutismo.   
  
Alessio stava rimuginando in loop, ripeteva peste e corna su Leo fra sé e sé e dopo che finiva, ricominciava come se fosse un disco rotto.   
Aveva un’espressione così evidentemente corrucciata, che anche i muri si sarebbero accorti che aveva dei problemi. Ma a chiedergli come stava non fu un muro, ma qualcuno che in quel momento lo fece addirittura saltare.   
-Ehi, bello! Eri mica tu che urlavi prima? - Chiese una voce allegra ed amichevole molto familiare. Alessio saltò e si fece in parte con occhi sgranati, vedendo poi Alessandro impallidì sorridendo di forza.  
In quel momento era in uno stato delicato a dir poco.   
\- Quanti romani conosci che giocano al Milan? - Alessandro scoppiò a ridere agganciandogli il collo con un braccio come ai vecchi tempi, come se le cose non fossero mai andate avanti.   
Al suo gesto che una volta faceva sempre quando si incontravano, rabbrividì. Si erano già salutati in campo, ma era stata una cosa un po’ frettolosa perché Alessio era furioso o per lo meno così aveva voluto che lui pensasse. In realtà non aveva saputo come comportarsi, non lo sapeva mai.  
Quando Sinisa se ne era andato dal Milan gli aveva detto di provare a vedere come sarebbe andata con Alessandro, il primo a fargli nascere istinti omosessuali.   
Alessio aveva deciso di seguire il suo consiglio, dopo la sua relazione sessuale con il mister si era aperto molto e si sentiva sicuro. Poi però al momento di fare quel passo non aveva sentito lo stesso trasporto di prima, di quando militava nella Roma ed aveva un sacco di istinti strani verso di lui.   
Non che gli stesse indifferente, ma aveva capito che farlo o no era uguale. Al contrario aveva fatto di tutto per ritornare con Sinisa, tutte le volte che si erano lasciati od avevano litigato.   
Le altre che poi aveva rivisto Alessandro era sempre stato un po’ strano, c’era una sorta di irrisolto fra loro, ma non si erano mai esposti in quel senso e perciò non fare gli amiconi come una volta sarebbe stato sospetto.   
Per Alessio era come flirtare con un ex, ma non era così in realtà.   
Ne usciva sempre teso e con un assurdo senso di colpa.   
\- Tutto bene? - Chiese poi Alessandro facendosi apprensivo ed interessato. Alessio alzò le spalle ed annuì.   
\- Bel goal. Sono felice per te, amico! - Alessandro si illuminò a quello e Alessio pensò che avesse sempre un bel sorriso spontaneo.   
Forse era meglio così, si disse. Non aver mai rovinato o sporcato qualcosa di così puro, in un certo senso.   
Sinisa l’aveva sporcato?   
Non si era mai fermato a chiederselo, solo ora che aveva avuto quel pensiero se lo domandava.   
\- Grazie, sono stato fortunato ad essere nel posto giusto... -   
\- E ad avere degli avversari il cui difensore centrale era a raccogliere margherite invece che stare al suo posto... - Alessandro in un istante capì subito cosa era successo e ridendo gli diede uno scappellotto rimproverandolo come avrebbe fatto se fosse stato in squadra con lui per tutto quel tempo.   
\- Era per questo che urlavi prima? - Poi si fermò e realizzò impallidendo. - Un momento, hai gridato in quel modo al tuo capitano?! - solo in quel momento Alessio realizzò quanto grave era stato davvero ed anche se aveva seri problemi con Leo, non era giustificato a comportarsi in quel modo.   
\- Sono diventato un maleducato... mi ha rovinato... - Si morse la lingua perché stava per dire Sinisa, ma Alessandro ovviamente lo esortò a continuare curioso.   
\- Chi ti ha rovinato che lo prendo a sculacciate? Eri così carino ed educato... polemico, certo, ma educato! Che è successo? - Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo e scrollò le spalle proseguendo verso il pullman affiancato a lui nei corridoi protetti.   
\- Nessuno, nessuno... sono solo nervoso, è un periodo complicato... tante aspettative e sai... solite cose... - In realtà era come dire nulla, Alessandro capì che non ne voleva parlare, ma lui avrebbe volentieri approfondito, capendo che aveva problemi e che gli dispiaceva.   
\- Però rispondere in quel modo al proprio capitano, Ale... beh, non so da dove derivino i tuoi problemi, ma spero troverai un modo per risolverli invece che ingoiarli e soffocarli come facevi una volta. - Alessio alzò ancora le spalle facendo il broncio, fermandosi prima di andare verso il proprio pullman.   
\- Suppongo che si cresca e si cambi... - Alessandro si aggrottò con le mani in tasca.   
\- E questo che vorrebbe dire? Che si può mancare di rispetto agli altri? - Alessio piegò la testa pensandoci meglio.  
\- Che ci si può arrabbiare per diverse cose, reagire come prima non si faceva e... beh, affrontare le cose in un altra maniera. - Alessandro stava cercando di capire quanto dovesse preoccuparsi.   
\- Devo venire a casa con te? - Alessio rise sapendo che ad aspettarlo a casa era probabilmente Sinisa.   
\- Oh, non serve... sto solo dicendo che prima ero come dici tu. Chiuso, educato... ora magari rispondo e reagisco male a certe cose, sbotto, insomma. Non sempre, eh? Dipende dai momenti. Però non sono più quello che ingoia, come dici. - “A parte lo sperma di Sinisa...” Si guardò bene dal dirlo quello. - Ora affronto il problema e lo risolvo. - Alessandro lo vide serio, sereno e risoluto e si tranquillizzò impressionato.   
\- Sei davvero cambiato molto... chi è stato, vuoi dirmelo? Da quando sei passato al Milan tu... - Poi si illuminò realizzando, visto che stava facendo mente locale sul mister attuale, pensando che Montella non era tipo da far cambiare in quel modo una persona. - Mihajlovic? - Alessio si morse il labbro ed avvampò colto in fallo. Addirittura boccheggiò. - Ci ho preso! Lui ti ha avuto sia alla Samp che poi al suo primo anno qua al Milan... ha fatto una bella cura delle sue, eh? È famoso per far emergere il carattere a chi lo nasconde insieme al talento! - Alessio rise di gusto.   
\- È famoso anche per litigare e distruggere, se è per questo... - Solo dopo si rese conto di aver parlato di lui in modo spontaneo ed intimo, lo capì dallo sguardo colpito di Alessandro.   
\- Ti ha proprio aiutato ad emergere, eh? Ti sei affezionato... è questo che succede? Ti manca uno come lui che ti frusti e tenga alta la tensione? Con te funzionano questi metodi, dunque... interessante, chi l’avrebbe mai detto? Ti piacciono i metodi cattivi! - Se continuava avrebbe finito per dire ‘ti piace essere sculacciato’ che poi era vero, intuendo dove poteva finire il suo monologo lo spinse per la spalla e lo liquidò con un bel sorriso convincente.   
\- Hai finito con l’ora di psicoterapia? Voglio andarmene a casa... - Alessandro in risposta rise e lo acchiappò abbracciandolo, lo spettinò e mormorò all’orecchio con il suo solito modo amichevole e maturo:   
\- Scusati con Leo e facci pace. Ma non di quelle fatte tanto per zittire gli altri. Una pace vera. Perché sarai anche cresciuto, ma l’animo buono non cambia. E tu sei buono. - Cose che solo lui poteva dire.   
Alessio si sciolse e sorrise dolcemente, quando si separò da lui e salì nel pullman salutò di proposito Leo il quale ricambiò sollevato.   
Poi si sedette in fondo nel suo solito angolo e fissò pensieroso fuori.   
“Chissà come sarei stato se fossi andato da lui, quella volta, invece che tornare da Sinisa ed insistere con lui... le persone con cui stai ti cambiano, è inevitabile. Ma non penso ti sradichino. Ale in questo ha ragione.”   
Confuso e turbato come ogni volta che lo rivedeva, il telefono gli suonò proprio in quel momento e sorpreso guardò chi era. Quando vide il suo nome lo stomaco chiuso in una morsa si allargò e tutto tornò a posto.  
La nebbia si dissipò e con un sorriso convinto, rispose felice.   
\- Ehi, perché Vincenzo mi ha scritto ‘sapevo che dovevo dargli l’antirabbica, ormai lo hai contaminato’? - Alessio preso alla sprovvista da quell’entrata trionfale scoppiò a ridere.   
\- Eh, lunga storia... te la racconto a casa? - Non poteva parlare molto lì visto che era in pullman con gli altri compagni, ognuno che si faceva i fatti propri ed ascoltava musica, ma comunque lì con lui.   
\- Hai bisogno di un premio o di una punizione? - Alessio ripensò alla conversazione appena avuta con Alessandro e ridacchiò.   
\- Mm... punizione direi! - Ma lo disse con un tono così seducente che attirò l’attenzione di Suso seduto accanto a lui, il quale lo guardò davvero sorpreso ed interessato. Alessio gli fece la linguaccia e ricominciò a parlare in codice con Sinisa fino a Milanello.  
Per quando era a casa si era già dimenticato di Leo, della Roma e di Alessandro e la felicità nel rivedere il suo uomo aveva preso spazio di ogni cosa.   
  
  
Il mister non faceva molta paura, ma sapeva farsi ascoltare.  
Alessio e Leonardo non avrebbero mai contravvenuto ad un suo ordine diretto, così nonostante il resto degli allenamenti successivi si ignorarono e di certo non uscirono insieme, alla vigilia della partita successiva, proprio il derby, i due, buoni buoni, si infilarono nella stessa camera sotto lo sguardo severo e vigile di Vincenzo.   
Fu il gelo a dir poco, ma finsero di star facendo il loro dovere.   
  
Fatta così non servì a molto, in campo la tensione fra i due era ancora fin troppo palpabile tanto che le cose non andarono bene vista la sconfitta. Non litigarono, ma non si capivano ed era fondamentalmente quello il problema.   
Era come se fra loro ci fosse un muro invalicabile ed ora si cominciava anche a vedere.   
\- È così che voi due create il rapporto? Pensate di prendermi in giro? Il campo parla sempre, ricordatevelo! Se non rimediate immediatamente a questa situazione non vi metterò più in campo insieme! Vedete voi! - Alessio e Leo si guardarono a distanza con arie tese ed incerte, non dissero nulla non sapendo nemmeno come iniziare a convincere l’allenatore che non stavano ancora litigando.   
Beh, il punto era che si stavano ignorando.   
\- Ma mister, noi non sappiamo come... - Stava cercando di dire Leo, ma Vincenzo lo interruppe.  
\- Parlatevi. PAR-LA-TE-VI! - Poi si avvicinò a Leo come se parlasse al figlio maggiore in particolare, dopo aver sgridato entrambi i fratellini bisticcioni. - Sei il capitano, Leo. Mi aspetto molto di più da te. - Alessio lo sentì e ne rimase colpito captando una saetta di dolore nei suoi occhi. Lo vide rimanere in silenzio ed annuire come schiacciato e capì che di pesi se ne stavano aggiungendo fin troppi.   
\- Ehi... - Fece Ale prima ancora di pensarci davvero, si avviò verso di lui non sapendo per nulla come comportarsi a quel punto. Sapeva, sentiva che tutto quel chiedere di più da lui perché era il capitano non lo aiutava a sbloccarsi ed era questo che lo infastidiva di Leo. Che si atteggiasse a capitano senza esserlo.  
Uno capitano lo era o non lo era, non poteva farlo e diventarlo. Non certo non ci si poteva sforzare.   
Leo lo guardò sorpreso e non respirò.   
Alessio si sfilò la maglia da sopra la testa rimanendo a torso nudo nello spogliatoio, sudato e stanco, Leo seduto alla propria postazione.   
\- La smettessero tutti di aspettarsi miracoli da te forse riusciresti anche a farli, no? - Cercò di buttarla come un mezzo scherzo e Leo, sorpreso del tentativo, rimase inebetito a sorridere stringendosi nelle spalle, colto di sorpresa.   
\- Solo uno era attrezzato per quelli e l’hanno ucciso... - Commentò poi prontamente. Alessio fece una risatina.  
\- Allora è meglio non farne, mi sa! - Leo rise dietro di lui togliendosi a sua volta la maglia per andare a lavarsi e capirono che da lì cominciava tutto.   
Lì, in piedi uno davanti all’altro mentre si toglievano le divise sporche e scherzavano insieme dopo la sgridata del mister.   
Lì capirono che forse si poteva trovare un punto d’incontro.   
“Se si toglie questa stupida maschera posso essergli anche amico, ma se non se la leva che senso ha rapportarmi a lui?”  
Ma dopo di quello Leo era pronto a togliersela, la maschera. Perché aveva capito che Ale aveva visto e che gli era dispiaciuto proprio per questo suo nascondersi dietro qualcuno che non era ma che il mondo voleva.   
“Da uno così vero posso solo imparare a come si fa...”   
Si disse decidendo di provarci seriamente e senza finte manovre.   
Non immaginava che anche lui aveva imparato da qualcun altro ad essere spontaneo, visto che prima non lo era a quei livelli.   



	3. Iniziare era difficile ma poi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fino ad ora ci sono stati rapporti tesi e piccoli spiragli fra Leo ed Ale, ma riusciranno a trovarsi prima o poi? Magari è ora che Ale parli apertamente a Leo e gli dica cosa pensa senza essere brutale. Riuscirà ad usare il tono e le parole giuste? E Leo la prenderà bene o peggiorerà la situazione?

3\. INIZIARE ERA DIFFICILE MA POI...

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo3.png)

  
Fra il dire ed il fare c’era un abisso, ma Alessio sapeva di non poter far passare una settimana intera prima di parlargli.   
Non sapeva da dove iniziare, non era bravissimo in quelle cose, ma forse nessuno lo era.   
Il giorno dopo i due non si diedero appuntamento a Milanello prima degli altri, ma forse entrambi sperarono di incontrasi e così fu.   
Quando Alessio arrivò fu felice e nervoso allo stesso tempo di vedere già la macchina di Leo lì.   
Nel percorso fino allo spogliatoio il cuore iniziò ad andargli velocissimo.  
Ora doveva spiegargli qual era il suo problema con lui, era il minimo.  
Aveva fatto delle prove con Sinisa, ma era diverso perché i due erano diametralmente opposti come tipi di persone. Sinisa non era in grado di portare maschere nemmeno se implorato o costretto, Leo al contrario non era in grado di togliersi la sua, ma si stava per ricredere.   
Lo trovò negli spogliatoi che si metteva la divisa leggera per la palestra, per un momento ebbe la voglia di scappare, poi fece un respiro profondo e lo salutò mettendosi nella propria postazione, posò il borsone ed iniziò anche lui a prepararsi.   
\- Ehi, non ti aspettavo così presto... - Disse Leo per dire qualcosa. Alessio alzò le spalle.   
\- Preferisco cominciare prima e andare via puntuale. - Ma non era questo che voleva dirgli.   
Da dove cominciare? Improvvisamente la testa era vuota, cercò di fare mente locale mentre lo vedeva rallentare per andare di là con lui, probabilmente anche Leo voleva parlargli ma non sapeva come fare.   
Ricordò l’espressione ferita di Leo di ieri, quando il mister gli aveva detto che da lui si aspettava di più e decise di partire da lì, da quello squarcio di verità letta nei suoi occhi.   
\- Sai... vorrei darti il mio punto di vista, se non ti dispiace. Non vorrei che te la prendessi, ma è per spiegarti cosa mi succede. Penso che il mister abbia ragione, non possiamo continuare così. - Il più era solo iniziare, si disse Ale.   
Leo colto di sorpresa annuì e lo guardò per capire se voleva farlo lì o in palestra, così Ale si sbrigò e lo precedette fuori, il capitano lo seguì.   
\- Non me la prenderò. - Ale annuì pensando che non era comunque una passeggiata.   
Entrambi si misero alle cyclette, uno vicino all’altro, ed iniziarono silenziosi a pedalare e dopo aver scelto l’intensità, si appoggiarono con le schiene. Leo guardava il bel profilo di Ale ed Ale guardava dritto davanti a sé, al resto della palestra vuota e silenziosa.   
Quante volte era venuto lì al mattino presto con Sinisa occupando ogni macchinario, chiudendosi dentro per assicurarsi di non essere visti da nessuno mentre facevano le loro cose? Il bilanciere era il loro attrezzo preferito.  
A quel ricordo sorrise e si rilassò.   
\- Io vedo che ti sforzi e lo fai perché ovviamente ci tieni e vuoi riuscire in questo. Trascinare il Milan al suo grande ritorno, farlo vincere partita dopo partita, fare quello che un capitano dovrebbe fare. Lo vuoi fare e ci tieni, ma la verità è che non hai idea di come applicare quello che hai nella testa e ti sforzi. Crei questo personaggio che è quello che pensi dovrebbe essere un capitano, ma la verità è che... - Alessio esitò e sperando di non essere troppo terribile, lo guardò negli occhi con aria di scuse sincere: - ...la verità è che non lo sei. Tu non sei quello e si percepisce questo da fuori. Che tu ti costruisci, ma non sei così. Per questo fallisci nelle cose che vuoi far funzionare. A volte in campo fai errori sciocchi, tu giochi come facevi prima alla Juve, ma prima avevi un certo rapporto, avevi certi compagni, eravate affiatati, Gigi ti guardava le spalle ed era lui il capitano, lui il parafulmine, lui che vedeva cosa serviva in campo. Qua è tutto diverso, devi darti tempo di conoscere tutti e... io non so, non devi fare il capitano che pensi dovresti essere. Tu devi essere il capitano che ti senti di essere. Capisci la differenza? Non devi sforzarti di essere o di fare. Se togli questa sorta di maschera vedrai che tutto andrà meglio, anche le tue prestazioni miglioreranno e di conseguenza quelle di tutti! - Alessio alla fine ci era riuscito, non era stato per niente facile, ma era stato bravo, si disse. Aveva usato un tono dolce, probabilmente avrebbe funzionato.   
Dopo aver concluso lasciò un po’ di spazio a Leo per assimilare, ma vedendo che non diceva nulla tornò a guardarlo e vide che si era fermato e che si fissava le mani strette sui manubri della cyclette.   
Ale si sporse e si chinò per vedere e spalancò la bocca impallidendo.  
Leo piangeva.   
Ale sperava di aver colto nel segno, ma non immaginava così tanto.   
“Alla faccia del togliere la maschera! Non pensavo di essere tanto bravo! Se fallisco come giocatore mi metto a psicanalizzare la gente!”  
Sdrammatizzando con sé stesso, smise di pedalare, si alzò e gli si mise vicino, gli circondò la testa col braccio e lo attirò deciso a sé come avrebbe fatto Sinisa, senza paura dei contatti fisici. Perché in certi casi facevano dannatamente bene quei contatti.   
Lo sentì tendersi e poi rilassarsi. Lo lasciò piangere per un po’ e non disse nulla, non fece nulla. Solo loro, uno che abbracciava l’altro protettivo, l’altro con la testa mezza nascosta sulla sua pancia piatta. Il silenzio.   
Quando Leo riuscì a mangiarsi le lacrime, senza ancora guardarlo iniziò a sfogarsi piano piano, con voce sempre meno rotta dal pianto.  
Iniziare era difficile, poi si procedeva più spediti.   
\- È come dici, io pensavo di dover solo applicare la Juve al Milan, ma non facevo i conti con... beh, tutto! Che ci sono delle tappe per arrivare a quei livelli e che siamo tutti diversi e che ci va del tempo e soprattutto ci sono sistemi che non funzionano per tutti. E ho quest’idea di capitano, una sorta di guru sempre presente per tutti, il parafulmine, il trascinatore, quello che non è mai nervoso e teso. Ma anche se ho le idee chiare vedo che sono inapplicabili. Non voglio sembrare falso e costruito, non avevo idea di sembrarlo. Non lo sono. Non vedermi come un montato! Io ci tengo che tutto questo vada bene. È sempre stato il mio sogno trascinare la mia squadra al successo, essere un pilastro per loro, un faro. Sono presuntuoso? - Alessio sorrise.   
\- Un po’, ma lo siamo tutti a calcio. Tutti iniziamo pensando di essere gli eroi della squadra. - Forse non tutti, ma quasi.   
Leo sollevò lo sguardo per il tono fraterno e dolce usato e sorpreso che cercasse davvero di confortarlo, si trovarono a guardarsi finalmente onesti e senza maschere, erano anche molto vicini, ma ad Alessio non dava più fastidio.   
\- Come posso fare? Non so come fare... voglio solo giocare bene il mio ruolo e aiutare come capitano, ma non ho idea di come... - Alessio sorrise e gli lasciò una mano sul collo e sulla nuca, le dita carezzavano sui capelli rasati corti, l’altra gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia bagnata di lacrime.   
\- Semplicemente gioca a calcio, difendi senza pensare a cosa dovresti fare ed essere. Fallo e basta. Non pensare a dover essere il migliore e a dover fare il capitano. Sei una persona dolcissima in realtà, Leo. E allegra e positiva. Andrà bene a tutti. -   
\- Cavolo sei bravo... - commentò poco dopo Leo pulendosi il viso con il dorso del braccio con fare infantile e a suo modo tenero.  
Ale lo guardò sorpreso e si scostò:  
\- A fare cosa? -   
Leo sorridendo si alzò dalla cyclette e prima di andare a lavarsi il viso e bere dell'acqua, disse:  
\- A far star bene gli altri, aiutarli, confortarli... - Ale impallidì e boccheggiando un:  
\- Cos... Come... Perché? - che non venne sentito, lo guardò ebete ed imbarazzato. Ovviamente non mollò una volta tornato e mentre pedalava riprese il discorso:  
\- Cosa intendevi? - Leo rise, sembrava un altro rispetto a prima, molto più rilassato e padrone della situazione.   
\- Gigio mi ha detto di togliere le barriere e aprirmi con te, perché tu sei un cioccolatino di ragazzo, quello che aiuta tutti anche senza volerlo. Non andare d'accordo con te è impossibile... Non ci credevo fino ad ora! -  
Alessio arrossì insultando Gigio.  
\- Ti ha detto questo? - Leo annui sempre ridendo, a quanto pareva era divertente imbarazzarlo.   
\- Testuali! Gli dispiaceva che non andassimo d'accordo. - Ale cercò di concentrarsi su di lui piuttosto su quanto successo e detto.  
\- È in gamba per essere così giovane! - Leo annui capendo che non gli piacevano i complimenti.  
\- Molto. Mi dispiace che con quello che è successo a giugno ora lo vedano tutto male, ma in realtà è stata un'ingenuità... È un bambino, quasi. Non può capire di chi fidarsi e di chi no. - Alessio concordò deciso ed energico cambiando macchinario, passando a quello per gli adduttori delle gambe.   
\- Gli ho detto di non fidarsi troppo di Raiola che quello lo rende ricco ma odiato... - brontolò schietto con il suo bell'accento romano. Leo si mise nel macchinario per gli abduttori delle gambe, vicino a lui, continuando a chiacchierare come se fossero amici di vecchia data ed in breve trovarono quello che gli era sempre mancato, il dialogo!   
Quando arrivarono altri compagni per fare un po' di palestra, li videro li presi da una fitta conversazione come se non si fossero mai presi quasi a pugni. Rimasero tutti a bocca aperta ed increduli, mentre Riccardo sorrideva materno e Ignazio gli si appendeva al collo orgoglioso come un padre ammirando i loro bimbi che finalmente dimostravano maturità e si decidevano ad avere un rapporto normale.  
\- Era ora! - Esclamò fra sé e sé il mister, affiancando i due ex capitani.   
\- Finalmente avremo i due difensori centrali più forti d'Italia! - replicò convinto papà Ignazio esagerando come sempre.  
\- Ci vuole un po' di tempo, ma hanno intrapreso la strada giusta. - lo corresse mamma Riccardo.   
\- Ehi, ci vedo bene? Parlano? Ridono? Si allenano insieme? - lo zio Luca, arrivato in quel momento, si unì a loro ad ammirare lo spettacolo.  
\- È tutto reale! - esclamò Ignazio orgoglioso e fiero.   
\- I bambini diventano grandi! - che poi Leo non era così piccolo, ma per loro lo era in quanto appena arrivato e poco importava se il capitano era Leo.   
  
\- Grazie davvero per prima. - disse Leo seduto nella sua postazione in attesa di cominciare il resto degli allenamenti, il cellulare in mano. Alessio sussultò mentre rispondeva ad un messaggio di Sinisa.  
\- Non ho fatto niente... - Leo sorrise grato, quasi dolcemente. Tutt'altra persona rispetto a prima.   
\- Mi hai parlato onestamente, nessuno l'aveva mai fatto, nessuno l'avrebbe mai fatto. - Ale con un sorriso procurato da una battuta involontaria del suo uomo a Torino, rispose sferzante in pieno Sinisa Style.  
\- Oh, prima o poi qualcuno ti avrebbe mandato a cagare! -  
Leo così rise capendo che non era il caso di proseguire coi ringraziamenti.   
\- Foto per chiudere le bocche alla gente là fuori? - chiese aprendo la fotocamera. Alessio capì che gli sarebbe valsa una bella punizione con Sinisa. Bella in tanti sensi. Così ridacchiando fra sé e sé lo raggiunse, si chinò davanti a lui e si fece fare la foto con lui. Si fece passare la foto nel proprio telefono e la postò subito sui social.   
Magari li avrebbero lasciati in pace.  
"Magari stanotte mi ritrovo Sinisa in casa a frustarmi!" Pensò eccitato ed impaziente Alessio mentre usciva saltellando verso il campo senza notare come brillavano gli occhi di Leo mentre lo seguiva fuori.  
  
Alessio stava facendo colazione mentre sentiva le notizie sportive di Sky Sport 24, ingoiava latte e cereali mentre guardava il video demenziale di Sinisa su Whatsapp, quando il telecronista inviato a Milanello annunciò una notizia che probabilmente veniva dal giorno prima, ma siccome Alessio ascoltava solo al mattino, se la doveva essere persa.   
\- E così Leonardo Bonucci avrebbe deciso di assumere un mental coach per uscire da questo periodo difficile che lo blocca, sostenendo che sia colpa della pressione con cui deve imparare a convivere. Essere e non fare, così avrebbe detto Leonardo spiegando la sua scelta. - Alessio iniziò a tossire mentre i cereali prendevano la strada sbagliata e lo soffocavano. Quando vide le stelle, riuscì a tornare in tempo prima di morire, poi prese il telecomando e alzò il volume, ma l’inviato aveva cambiato argomento.   
\- Mental coach? Ma tu guarda sto qua... a momenti faceva pure il mio nome! Sono le parole che gli ho detto io! Cosa sono diventato, ora, il suo mental coach? Mi paga mica per le consulenze giornaliere! -   
Così senza esitare gli scrisse un messaggio senza considerare che l’avrebbe visto a breve.   
‘Mental Coach? Sono stato promosso?’   
La sua risposta arrivò fra le risa di uno smile che rotolava dal piangere.   
‘Che vuoi, parlo di certe cose solo con te e tu sei così saggio che mi stai facendo meglio di uno psicologo!’   
Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa cancellando subito la conversazione. Ogni tanto Sinisa gli controllava il telefono, non voleva che capisse che erano diventati così amici lui e Leo. Che poi amici era una parola grossa, andavano d’accordo.  
Era contento che Leo ora parlasse sinceramente almeno con lui, anche in campo stava migliorando e con il resto del gruppo. Lo vedeva meno forzato.   
Tuttavia era ancora infastidito dal suo attaccamento, a volte sembrava di essere il miele per le api. Non capiva se si era appiccicato esageratamente a lui per un secondo fine oppure perché era davvero l’unico con cui si apriva ed era spontaneo.   
Supponeva che respingerlo fosse un po’ da stronzi, così cercando di fare esattamente quello che Sinisa non faceva, semplicemente decise di accettarlo con buona pace di tutti che ne giovavano del buon umore del loro nuovo capitano.   
“Che poi andiamo, lo so bene perché ‘lo sopporto’. Perché poi mi piacciono le reazioni esagerate dello scemo che viene a trovarmi sempre più spesso!”  
Così pensando Alessio sorrise mettendo giù il telefono. Quella sera Sinisa sarebbe passato da lui.   
  
Sinisa lo schiaffeggiò sulla natica ed Ale si tese e si rilassò sentendo i brividi che lo scaldavano dalla testa ai piedi, al sorrisino beato Sinisa iniziò a leccargli la spina dorsale raggiungendo la fessura dei glutei dove vi sparì per un po' trascinandolo in paradiso.  
\- Allora? - chiese Sinisa. Al gemito lo morse e Ale squittì torcendosi col busto verso di lui, era a carponi mentre si lasciava fare di tutto da lui come sempre.  
\- Allora cosa!? -  
\- Sei attratto da lui? Se te lo vuoi fare devi dirmelo, lo puoi scopare se vuoi. Basta che non lo nascondi! - Ale sospirò infastidito.   
\- Devi parlarne ora? -  polemizzò come sempre.  
\- Lo prendo per un si? - Sinisa si accostò a lui pronto ad entrare e visto che l'altro non rispondeva, lo schiaffeggiò ancora.  
\- Se voglio scopare con altri? Ora come ora voglio solo sentire il tuo bel cazzo grande e teso dentro di me! Pensi di riuscirci o devo usare un cetriolo? - a questo Sinisa rise e con un altro schiaffo entrò cancellando tutto.  
Di nuovo il loro paradiso, molto difficile da rovinare, ormai.   
Anche se mai dire mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo pezzo di questa fic, la prossima sarà sui piccoli Cutrone, Locatelli e Gigio! In realtà quando ho scritto questa fic avevo già deciso tutta la storyline dell'anno intero perciò sapevo già cosa sarebbe successo nelle loro altre storie successive, perciò niente di ciò che ho scritto è a caso e tanto per scrivere. Per sapere ciò che scrivo e quando lo pubblico, c'è la mia pagina su FB(https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/), mentre come dicevo, quest'altra(http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/le_torture_di_akane/milan-il-ritorno.html) è la pagina sulla serie a cui si riferisce questa fic. Questo(http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf.html#milanilritorno) invece è il link per vedere tutte le altre fic precedenti, in ordine. E grazie di avermi seguita fin qua.


End file.
